Maldito sol
by cvlv10555
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo Alibaba vuelve a encontrarse con su amigo solo para notar lo mucho que ha cambiado. AU. ¿BL?


Si me preguntaran en qué pensaba al escribir esto, posiblemente la respuesta sea en nada, solo soy una mente perturbada que necesita torturar a sus personajes favoritos de vez en cuando para desahogarse por un mal día. Hace tanto que no escribía fics, y creo que no me hizo muy bien. Dicho esto, quiero avisar que muy probablemente esto puede ser algo perturbador para mentes sensibles... o eso creo.

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.**

**Advertencias: relaciones homosexuales hombrexhombre, violación, secuestro, violencia, un Alibaba un poco demasiado compasivo o ingenuo, y un Kassim ligeramente más transtornado o con motivos más confusos, menciones de prostitución, violencia... en fin, ya ni sé que le falta... ah sí, que sea una buena historia, eso le falta.**

* * *

Alibaba soltó un suspiro de nuevo, estos días se le había hecho costumbre, las preocupaciones no paraban y al final no había tenido más opción que obedecer a su doctor cuando este le recomendó tomarse unos días de descanso. Aun así, no era como si pudiera dejar de preocuparse por la compañía de su difunto padre, ahora en manos de su hermano mayor, un irresponsable que por su propia comodidad había derrochado en lujos el dinero de la compañía; unos meses atrás incluso había despedido a varios empleados dado el bajo ingreso que no por ello había disminuido los gastos, sino hasta aumentado debido a los abogados que se había visto obligados a contratar para responder a las demandas de aquellas personas que habían sido tiradas a la calle sin ninguna retribución.

Sí, a ojos de cualquiera la compañía le faltaba poco para quebrar, si no lo había hecho ya era por Kou Co. quienes parecían sospechosamente interesados en ayudar, se oían rumores de que ellos comprarían las acciones de la empresa para salvarla, pero eso él no lo podía confirmar dado que su relación con su hermano no era la mejor, y si se enteraba de algo era porque trabajaba ahí como ayudante, de medio tiempo, dado que aún tenía estudios por completar.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo habían llevado a un lugar conocido, ahí en ese barrio donde había vivido con su difunta madre parte de su infancia; siguió caminando, sin preocuparse realmente por algún ladrón que pudiera aparecer, solo caminando por aquellas calles, buscando algo familiar en ellas, algo de aquellos viejos días cuando había vivido ahí y compartido juegos y risas con el resto de los niños. Aun siendo pobres, gracias a su madre, nunca había sentido que le faltara nada; pero la simpleza de esos días ya no volvería, y ese lugar se había vuelto más sombrío de lo que había sido alguna vez.

Sus ojos se posaron en un establecimiento cercano, el letrero algo gastado y sucio dejaba muy poco del nombre a la vista, pero parecía una discoteca por la música y luces que podían notarse desde dónde estaba; quizá el lugar más animado en medio de todo ese silencio y oscuridad.

Aun dudando entró, tal y como había pensado era una discoteca, intentó pasar desapercibido por todos mientras se adentraba cada vez más, podía ver algunas chicas con escasa ropa que, por la forma de actuar, bien podrían haber estado ejerciendo la profesión más antigua de la mujer. Se alejó un poco de ellas, sentándose en la barra, y pidió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que, después que le hubieran servido, una chica se le acercara con la clara intención de ganar algo de dinero a cambio de placer. Y no era que la chica no fuera hermosa, pero en ese momento realmente no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, por lo que amablemente declinó su oferta esperando que entendiera a la primera; no funcionó.

— Lo lamento — escuchó una voz a sus espaldas mientras un brazo lo rodeaba — él es mío, así que te agradecería que lo dejaras en paz.

— ¿Eh? — ni siquiera pudo decir nada por lo repentino del asunto, pero al parecer eso fue para bien ya que la chica lo tomó como una afirmación a lo anterior, haciendo una mueca de fastidio para irse luego por donde vino.

Una vez se hubo ido Alibaba se volvió para reclamar al extraño por aquella forma de actuar (habían mejores formas de alejar a una prostituta que fingiendo ser gay), pero en el momento en que lo hizo pudo reconocer el rostro de un viejo amigo.

— Lo siento, sé que crees que hay otra forma de ahuyentarla pero créeme, ella en especial es bastante terca — se disculpó él — de cualquier forma ten cuidado, Alibaba.

— Ah… — intentó decir, aunque su cerebro no lograba procesar las palabras correctas.

— Oh claro, lo siento — rio el chico — Supongo que ha sido tanto tiempo que ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi nombre, es decir han sido muchos años y… — vio como el joven rubio sacudía la cabeza con fuerza.

— ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Kassim! — por fin logró decir — ¡No podría olvidarte de ninguna forma!

Kassim le miró algo asombrado ante tan efusiva respuesta para luego reír con fuerza, provocando que el rostro del rubio se enrojeciera rápidamente.

— Debo admitir que no me esperaba que me recordaras — dijo finalmente, aun con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Podría decir lo mismo, tú me reconociste también ¿no?

Kassim sonrió de nuevo — Claro, pero tú destacas, además no has cambiado nada desde que te fuiste.

— Claro que he cambiado — se defendió — en ese tiempo apenas era un niño, sería raro si no hubiera cambiado.

Kassim volvió a reír, contagiando a Alibaba.

Las siguientes horas no hicieron más que beber mientras charlaban de sus vidas, o más bien Kassim escuchaba de la vida de Alibaba y soltaba uno que otro comentario para demostrar que entendía lo que este intentaba decir, y a veces desviando las preguntas de Alibaba hacia otro tema para luego instarle a seguir bebiendo. Fue muy tarde cuando por fin dejaron ese lugar, Alibaba sosteniéndose de Kassim para no caerse, con una sonrisa tonta y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Quizá hubiera sido por la alegría de encontrar a su viejo amigo de la infancia, por el alcohol, o por la forma en que Kassim actuaba con él, Alibaba no pudo notar la oscura mirada de aquel a quien consideraba su amigo de la infancia, y mucho menos hubiera podido prever sus verdaderas intenciones.

Llegaron por fin a una vieja casa, vacía y oscura, Kassim ayudó a Alibaba a subir por las escaleras mientras este no hacía más que decir tonterías y reír tontamente. Una vez en la habitación este lo tiró sin cuidado sobre la cama donde Alibaba quedó completamente dormido.

Fue la luz del sol sobre su rostro lo que lo despertó, fastidiado, intentó moverse para evitarla, solo para notar que no podía moverse, asustado miró hacia sus brazos, encontrándolos atados a la cabecera, y si levantaba la cabeza podía notar que sus pies estaba inmovilizados también.

"¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?" Recordaba vagamente haberse encontrado con su amigo de la infancia, Kassim, y habían estado tomando hasta tarde ¿pero luego?

— Veo que ya despertaste — dirigió la vista hacia la procedencia de aquella voz para ver a Kassim con una taza de café, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— Gracias a Dios que estás aquí Kassim — suspiró aliviado — no tengo idea de cómo pasó esto pero ayúdame a desatarme. Dime la verdad ¿acaso terminé en la cama con una loca que tenía este tipo de fetiches? — preguntó, mirando alrededor, esperando ver a una chica con un traje de cuero para volver a suspirar aliviado de notar que solo estaban ellos dos.

— No te preocupes — rio Kassim mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la puerta y dejaba la taza en la mesilla al lado de esta — fui yo quien te ató ahí.

— Oh menos mal… ¡¿eh?! E-espera, quieres decir que tú y yo… — Dios, recordaba haber estado borracho pero de ahí a…

— No, no, no hicimos nada — le tranquilizó aun sonriendo tranquilamente.

— Gracias al cielo… pero entonces… ¿por qué estoy atado? — seguía mirando las ataduras para luego reaccionar — ¡Kassim! ¡No me digas que tienes ese tipo de fetiches! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuánto bebiste ayer como para confundirme con una chica? ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?

— Casi lo haces sonar como si hubieras querido que pasara algo — replicó sin dejar de sonreír — y tranquilo, no estaba tan borracho, tú fuiste quien se excedió con el alcohol.

— No entiendo ¿intente atacarte o algo así? — le miró con sospecha.

— Oh no — volvió a reír ante la ocurrencia del joven — y aun si lo hubieras intentado no habrías logrado nada.

— Pero entonces… — volvió a mirar las cuerdas dubitativo.

— Oh eso, podrías decir que te he secuestrado — y fue en ese momento que aquella sonrisa dejó de parecer amable para adoptar un tono siniestro.

— ¿Eh? — soltó con sorpresa — v-vamos Kassim, si es una broma no es nada gracioso.

— No tiene que ser gracioso — dijo acercándose, su rostro ya no mostraba rastros de aquella sonrisa de hace unos segundos — hablo en serio cuando digo que ahora eres mi prisionero.

— Pe-pero — rio nerviosamente — ¿P-para qué querrías secuestrarme? Ya te he dicho que no es gracioso y...

— Y yo ya te he dicho que no estoy bromeando — le dijo a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo, inhalaba y le tiraba el humo en la cara provocándole un acceso de tos — te quedarás aquí hasta que decida que hacer contigo, con suerte volverás a tu hogar con uno o dos miembros menos.

Fue la forma en la que lo decía, o quizá algo en su mirada lo que hizo que Alibaba por fin se diera cuenta que no era ninguna broma lo que su amigo le decía.

— Va-vamos Kassim — intentó negociar — esto no tiene ningún sentido ¿por qué me secuestrarías?

— Ah claro, es cierto, olvidaba que esa compañía está a punto de quebrar — comentó pensativo.

— Sí, sí — exclamó alegre, pensando que había conseguido algo a su favor — definitivamente no podrías obtener ninguna recompensa de… — fue callado por el pie de su amigo, violentamente arrojado contra la cabecera, que estuvo punto de darle.

— ¿Tú crees que esto se trata de dinero, Alibaba? — le miró con ira mientras con una mano sujetaba el rostro del chico, obligándole a mirarle — no me interesa en lo más mínimo el dinero de esa mugrosa compañía, ya no.

— Kassim… — ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que Kassim no le estaba contando? — ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que la compañía esté a punto de quebrar?

— ¿Acaso no lo sabías Alibaba? — sonrió con locura — hace algunos meses varios empleados fueron despedidos sin ningún tipo de retribución, solo tirados a la calle sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sin ningún tipo de apoyo económico y con la única opción de demandar a pesar de que esa empresa no tenía nada ya que ofrecerles.

— ¿Estabas trabajando para Baldadd? — preguntó aturdido.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende? — rio con amargura — para la gente de estas calles trabajar ahí era envidiable, el sueldo no era malo y con este pude pagar el tratamiento de Mariam… pero todo se fue… — su rostro se mostraba vacío de emociones.

— ¿Mariam? — la recordaba, era la hermana pequeña de Kassim, le había preguntado la noche anterior por ella pero él había evadido la pregunta todo el tiempo — ¿Qué le pasó a Mariam?

— ¿Qué crees que le pasó, Alibaba? — soltó molesto — ¡¿Qué crees que le pasó sin ningún tipo de tratamiento y sin dinero para pagar por un doctor cuando le dio uno de sus ataques?! ¡¿Qué crees que le pasó?! ¡Mariam está muerta, y todo por culpa de tu estúpida familia! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es la desesperación de haber tenido que buscar dinero de dónde fuera?! — le tomó de los hombros obligándole a verle a los ojos — ¡¿De vender tu cuerpo solo para poder pagar por una medicina que al menos alivie su dolor?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo sucio que se siente?! ¡No tienes una maldita idea Alibaba!

— Kassim… — le miró dolido ¿cómo es que pudo pasar algo así en el tiempo en que se habían separado? ¿En qué momento se había salido todo de control?

— ¿Realmente crees que tienes motivos para mirarme con lástima? — dijo mientras presionaba lo que quedaba del cigarrillo contra el brazo del rubio, obteniendo un quejido de dolor, mientras que todo lo que Kassim le daba era una mirada fría.

Sonrió un momento, disfrutando el dolor que le causaba al joven, presionando con más fuerza el cigarrillo y viendo como de los ojos de este las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse amenazando con salir. Y en un instante ese placer se había ido. Aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas seguían atreviéndose a mirarle con lástima, como si aquel dolor no fuera nada comparado con el que Kassim había sentido. No necesitaba la lástima de un niño rico que no tenía idea de lo que era su vida después de desaparecer por casi la mitad de esta, no necesitaba esa mirada dorada que no hacía más que mostrarle la diferencia entre ellos. No lo necesitaba.

— Se me ha ocurrido una buena forma de pasar el rato — dijo después de botar el cigarrillo, volviendo a acercarse a su amigo — dime ¿alguna vez has estado con otro hombre? — el miedo que percibió en su mirada fue suficiente afirmación — entonces te vas a divertir con esto.

Y así fue como comenzó la pesadilla de Alibaba, siendo forzado por Kassim cada día, siendo desatado un rato para comer y hacer sus necesidades, y ni una sola vez intentó escapar durante esos momentos. Y cada vez que Kassim estaba con Alibaba, y a pesar de la lujuria con que le embestía, ni una sola vez lo besó o le impartió caricia alguna (su mejor trato era lubricarlo adecuadamente antes de penetrarle, aunque no por ello era menos doloroso), como si quisiera dejar en claro que esto era un castigo, y que no quería que lo olvidara.

Y aun así, cada vez que terminaba dentro de su amigo y se separaba, no hacía más que verse aún peor que Alibaba.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba mientras seguía embistiendo al joven por tercera vez ese día "¿Por qué sigues mirándome así?" ¿Por qué aquellos ojos dorados no se extinguían? ¿Por qué aun a pesar de estarlo manchando Alibaba seguía manteniendo esa pureza en su ser? ¿Por qué le miraba como si Kassim sufriera mucho más que él? "Yo no soy el que está siendo torturado ¿entonces por qué?".

Algunas veces Kassim traía clientes a la casa y se iban a la habitación de al lado donde podía escuchar los quejidos, a veces los insultos que proferían los clientes, y a veces golpes, y había veces en que Kassim volvía cubierto en sangre y ningún rastro de su acompañante.

— Debería dejar que uno de esos viejos pasaran el rato contigo — le decía a veces — seguro que ganaría bastante dinero y no tendría tantos problemas. ¿No te gustaría Alibaba? ¿Tener a otro hombre además de mí viendo este lado tan vergonzoso tuyo? Escuchando tus gemidos, viendo los gestos que pones cuando te vienes; en pocas semanas te has vuelto mucho más receptivo, seguro que lo disfrutarías.

Alibaba solo desviaba la mirada con una mueca de fastidio, desde hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, a veces le observaba tranquilamente desde la cama a la que permanecía atado casi todo el tiempo, ni siquiera sabía porque lo seguía atando dado que este no mostraba intenciones de escapar, pero lo seguía haciendo.

— ¿No te gustaría? Hay algunos que son unas verdaderas bestias, pero seguro que podría encontrar uno que se adecuara a tus gustos, aunque claro, yo diría que quizá esos serían perfectos para ti, ¿te gusta que sean rudos, no? Sí… creo que tengo en mente a algunos de ellos…

Y aun así ni una sola vez cumplió su palabra, cada cliente que venía se iba con Kassim y este no les presentaba al joven rubio, jamás lo ofreció, en esos momentos era solo un mueble más de la casa, su mirada cambiaba y solo parecía concentrado en su tarea. Una que otra vez hubieron quienes notaron al joven, sí, pero nunca preguntaron, o si lo hicieron jamás lo escuchó, y menos la respuesta que les hubiera dado Kassim.

Fue una tarde sin embargo que la situación cambió. Un cliente, al parecer habitual, le había pedido comprar un tipo específico de preservativos entre otras cosas antes de comenzar, y dado lo bien que pagaba este, Kassim no había tenido más opción que ir a buscarlos.

Y esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando ese hombre para apoderarse de lo que había llamado "la joya de la casa". Subió las escaleras hasta el pequeño cuarto encontrando al joven rubio aun dormido; las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas no hacían más que dejar marcas sobre aquella piel, eso era de muy mal gusto, una pieza tan exótica merecía ser tratada de mejor forma.

Alargó sus manos para acariciarle, despertando al instante al joven, quien le miró asustado.

— Cálmate — le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su boca mientras el joven se retorcía por liberarse — oh vaya, eres algo inquieto ¿no? Me gusta eso — dijo, mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla del joven quien intentaba alejarse lo más posible de aquel extraño.

El hombre sonrió, había hecho la correcta elección en distraer al otro para conseguir esta pieza, solo de verla comenzaba a sentir su pantalón apretado. Pellizcó uno de los pezones del chico obteniendo una reacción favorable para él.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó Kassim desde la puerta, su tono de voz era tranquilo pero si las miradas mataran ese tipo ya hubiera muerto.

— Kassim… — le llamó Alibaba asustado, siendo ignorado por este.

— Oh Kassim, llegas justo a tiempo, espero que no te importe que me haya adelantado pero se veía tan provocativo…

— Él no es parte del trato — replicó.

— Oh creí que podríamos llegar a negociarlo…

— No hay nada que negociar, él no está a la venta.

— Precisamente — interrumpió el hombre — es por ello que estoy dispuesto a pagar más por él, pero si no quieres aceptarlo está bien, tengo otros medios — sonrió ladino.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? — preguntó Kassim molesto.

— Oh vamos, no te hagas el tonto ¿crees que no leo los diarios? Este chico desde hace tiempo que ha sido reportado como desaparecido. Lo he visto suficiente tiempo para estar seguro, es el hijo ilegítimo de un fallecido empresario, aun si la compañía está en quiebra la familia no deja de ser noticia. Entonces ¿qué dices? Puedo guardar el secreto mientras me dejes probarlo, ni siquiera debe ser seguido, por ahora con esta vez bastará y podríamos ver luego la frecuencia que te plazca.

Kassim chasqueó su lengua para luego decir — haz lo que quieras, pero si lo rompes, lo pagas.

— ¡Kassim! ¡No! ¡Por favor! — esa mirada… en todo este tiempo y solo había bastado darlo a otro hombre para que por fin mostrará el rostro que tanto quería ver. El rostro de la desesperación, en Alibaba era aún más hermoso de lo que había imaginado.

— ¿Hm? ¿Acaso quieres ver? — adivinó aquel, leyendo los pensamientos del joven — no me importa si miras, disfruta el espectáculo si así lo quieres — dijo lamiendo la parte visible del pecho de Alibaba quien se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de ese hombre — preferiría que no te movieras tanto, no quisiera que esa hermosa piel terminara marcada de por vida.

Kassim se quedó en la puerta observando como ese hombre aprovechaba para desvestir con lentitud al rubio, tomándose su tiempo para quitar cada prenda y olfateándolas luego como queriendo grabarse el perfume del joven; como pasaba su lengua por lugares que él no había tocado antes para no mostrarle afecto, como acariciaba su miembro provocando que las pupilas de Alibaba se dilataran por el terror de saber que eso no era ninguna pesadilla, que era real y que no podría olvidar lo que ese hombre le hacía en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Había hecho tanto para mancharlo y en solo minutos un extraño había conseguido lo que él no en semanas. No debía importarle ¿o sí? Lo que Kassim siempre había querido era que Alibaba se ensuciara, que fuera a manos de otras personas no debía importarle mientras le fuera permitido observar ¿cierto?... pero entonces ¿qué era ese sentimiento?

— Kassim… — le llamó Alibaba con ojos suplicantes para luego volver a quejarse de dolor cuando unos dedos embestían su interior y luego salían abriendo paso a algo mucho peor.

— Buen provecho — soltó este burlón, preparándose para penetrar aquel dulce cuerpo cuando vio un brillo frente a sus ojos y sintió algo frío cerca de su cuello.

— Lo he pensado mejor — dijo Kassim, presionando el cuchillo contra el cuello del aterrado hombre — y no quiero cederlo — sentenció, moviendo el cuchillo rápidamente para cortar la garganta de ese hombre, cuya sangre salpicó tanto a Kassim como a un aterrado Alibaba.

Alibaba temblaba incontrolablemente, sintiendo el peso del hombre muerto sobre él, y la sangre que aun escurría manchándole; Kassim lo había matado sin ninguna muestra de piedad. Sintió como el peso se iba cuando Kassim lo cogió del cuello y lo tiró contra la pared con una fuerza sobrehumana reventándole el cráneo en el proceso.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Kassim mirándole con una mirada que no mostraba ni una pizca de cordura — dime Alibaba ¿por qué me sigues mirando así?

— Ah… — no podía articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera creía haber entendido la pregunta, todo se había vuelto borroso y su cabeza era un caos, la sangre comenzaba a secarse sobre su piel dejando una asquerosa sensación, y ni siquiera eso le importaba.

— ¿Acaso soy tan inferior a ti que incluso después de esto merezco tu lástima? — preguntó molesto. Había estado a punto de obtener lo que quería, verlo roto, desesperado, y lo había desperdiciado ¿por qué? — ¿Hasta esa escoria es mejor que yo, que estuvo a punto de romperte con solo tocarte un segundo? ¡¿Estás diciendo que hasta en eso soy inferior?! — gritó, saltando encima de él y penetrándole sin miramiento alguno, aprovechando la anterior preparación del ahora cadáver. Esos malditos ojos que no parecía que pudieran mirarle de otra forma — ¡Dime que se necesita para ser tú, Alibaba! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para tener lo que tú tienes desde que has nacido?! — "no me mires con esos ojos" cubrió con una mano los ojos del rubio, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas.

Aun con esa mano podía sentir esos ojos, no, no eran solo sus ojos, toda su presencia era como el sol, toda esa presencia debía ser extinguida.

Sin pensarlo ambas manos se movieron hacia su cuello, presionando con fuerza. "Apágate" pensaba con desesperación "apágate de una vez". No podría soportarlo más si Alibaba seguía mirándole de aquella forma, ¿por qué aun cuando se notaba el miedo que le tenía a morir seguía mirándole de esa forma? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste por él?

Unos golpes y varios pasos apresurados lo detuvieron, el resto para Kassim pasó en cámara lenta; varios oficiales entraron separándolos al instante, evitando que Kassim lograra su cometido; no se resistió en ningún momento, aun así estos lo golpearon hasta dejarlo casi al punto de la inconsciencia como si fuera algún tipo de animal salvaje que debía ser eliminado antes de que causara más daños, pudo escuchar como Alibaba suplicaba por que se detuvieran "idiota" pensó "preocúpate por recuperar el aliento al menos".

Antes de perder la consciencia le pareció escuchar algunas voces producto de sus recuerdos.

"Kassim, siempre seremos los mejores amigos ¿no?".

"Espero que a pesar del tiempo que pase tú y mi Alibaba puedan seguir siendo amigos".

"Hermano ¿Acaso ya no extrañas a Alibaba?".

"Es cierto" pensó "aun después de perder todo, lo que yo más quería era volver a verlo…".

Despertó al poco tiempo en su celda, a los pocos días fue el juicio, no vio a Alibaba ahí ya que al parecer este aún se encontraba en el hospital recuperándose, pero sabía que estaba bien dado el hecho que este había conseguido pagar con el dinero que tenía sus abogados, quienes, si bien no había podido salvarle de ser sentenciado a cadena perpetua, le habían salvado de la pena de muerte. Lo que era mucho considerando la cantidad se asesinatos por los que le habían acusado.

Para cuando Alibaba fue dado de alta, Kassim ya estaba en prisión, por lo que lo primero que hizo este fue visitarle.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó de mala gana.

— Solo quería saber que estabas bien…

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios — realmente no te entiendo Alibaba, aun después de todo lo que te hice ¿por qué sigues aquí?

— Porque eres mi amigo — contestó simplemente.

— ¿Amigo? Tienes un concepto muy lejano a la amistad Alibaba, un amigo no hace las cosas que te hice, y créeme que si no hubieran llegado a salvarte ahora estarías muerto, "amigo".

Alibaba negó con la cabeza tranquilamente — No puedo decir que te perdono por lo que me has hecho pero… de alguna forma… no puedo odiarte cuando pienso que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo chico que jugaba conmigo de pequeños, y a quien veía como a un hermano mayor.

— ¿En serio? — otra vez la risa amarga — ¿Y dime exactamente en qué forma yo soy igual a ese niño?

— No lo sé — admitió con una triste sonrisa — Siempre eras el líder, por mucho que peleáramos sabía que siempre podría contar contigo, eras quien me daba valor para seguir, y fuiste tú quien me hizo tomar la decisión de vivir con mi padre para educarme apropiadamente cuando mi madre murió. Desde esa vez cada vez que quería rendirme solo pensaba en lo mucho que debía esforzarme para que cuando volviera tú y yo pudiéramos vivir cómodamente en un hogar de nuevo juntos, con Mariam y contigo, ustedes dos fueron miles de veces más mi familia que mis hermanos, y fuiste tú mi principal impulso a seguir cuando caía en la desesperación… podría decir que te veía como el sol.

Alibaba mantenía una triste sonrisa mientras Kassim le miraba serio, aunque en su cabeza miles de pensamientos se agolpaban — El sol ¿eh? Realmente tienes talento para enfadarme, siempre lo has tenido… — se paró de su silla para regresar a su celda — no quiero volver a verte por aquí Alibaba — le dijo antes de irse.

Y aun así Alibaba siguió yendo todos los días, siempre mirándole serio, pero aun mostrando el sol en todo su ser, un sol al que aborrecía Kassim, y del que finalmente pudo librarse el día en que lo encontraron ahorcado con sus propias sábanas.

Cuando Alibaba se enteró cayó al suelo llorando amargamente; y fue él quien corrió con todos los gastos de su funeral y su entierro, y fue él la única persona que asistió, lloró y le siguió visitando en su tumba diariamente a dejarle flores. En aquella fría tumba de aquel cementerio donde al poco tiempo fue movida la hermana de Kassim, y donde también reposaba la madre de Alibaba. Ahí en ese cementerio donde yacían todos aquellos a quienes Alibaba había considerado su familia.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, lo gracioso, por así decirlo, es que de hecho Kassim es de mis personajes favoritos (aunque admito que en realidad no haya alguien de la serie a quien odie... y si lo hay pues en este momento no se me viene a la mente), y de hecho lloré con su muerte horriblemente. Además que de hecho amo la pareja de KassimxAlibaba, fue la primera pareja que me gustó de la serie, por lo que escribir esto me hace sentir algo mal. Y aun así la idea no se iba, por lo que aquí está, de una forma retorcida aun así, creo que pude poner algo de lo que sentían por el otro, pero, como ya dije, de una forma bastante retorcida. Creo que puse a Alibaba un poco más compasivo de lo que debía, en especial por lo que este llega a sufrir en manos de Kassim, igual creo que con Kassim le faltaban motivos, el problema fue que de hecho tenía muchos más de ellos que contar de lo que pude llegar a narrar porque simplemente se me escapaban de las manos, no lo sé, hubo mucho más que quise poner pero ya el sueño me ganaba, y yo con sueño no pienso correctamente, de hecho un mono ebrio escribe mejor, como estarán notando ahora mismo, soy de las que cuando no duermen actúa como borracha... y al parecer o soy una borracha habladora o una depresiva... en fin, ya les dejo antes que me ponga a decir más tonterías.

Bye.


End file.
